Radiating Love
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: My new story!
1. Chapter 1

Miley

I watched his eyes linger on me before he looked away. 'Someday are easier than others, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't go on smiling the way you always do' those were the words that made me believe, always seemed to give me hope. But these days, they just made tears form and my knees weak. I could tell he hated the fact it was over. I knew he still loved me, and believed that we were meant to be! But I hated the fact that he lied about it, and tried to pretend that there was nothing he wanted more in life, than to be away from me... How could someone possibly be so cruel?

Demi

I laughed as I Watched him shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. He looked at me with confusion, "what?"

I licked my thumb and wiped off peanut butter on the corner of his mouth. "You had peanut butter on your face"

He made a bitter face and I laughed, "Dang, I hate it when I eat like a cave man" then he gave me a quick wink and kissed my cheek. "Sorry babe," he wiped off his hands against his jeans and stood up, "I have to go," then he opened the door revealing a bright light, and left me alone in the janitor's closet... Once again.

Selena

How pathetic could a girl be?

Pretty pathetic in my case... I mean... I sat on the very top bleacher in my coffee colored knitted sweater, holding it tightly against me as the autumn wind blew... Staring at who could just be, the love of my life. I did this every day at lunch; I came up here, ate my lunch, and then just quietly watched him play football. He was gorgeous; I loved the way his hair swept against his forehead. His brown eyes were perfect in the light of the sun. Was it even possible for a guy to be so perfect? I honestly don't think there would ever be a guy who affected my heart the way he did. But what's so pathetic... Is he doesn't even know I exist!

Taylor S.

I waited patiently by the big oak tree in the front of the school. I looked down at my watch, he was late... He always was. I looked around, but yet, he hadn't showed up! Lately he didn't seem to be as devoted to me as I was to him... And that upset me. I loved him, and supposedly he loved me... But I had the hardest time believing him. Suddenly everything went black.

"Hey," he took his hands off my eyes and sat next to me kissing my cheek.

"What happened?"

He shrugged, "Taylor asked for a game of football. You know him."

I nodded, I did know him. And he would stop Joe anytime just for a game of football, even Joe's mom in the hospital dying, he was obsessed. But Taylor wasn't a bad guy, he was always so kind.

"Its ok." why did I say that? He didn't apologize... And it wasn't ok, even if he says that Taylor stopped him. Yesterday it was that he got held back in class, last week it was that his mom wanted to see him for a couple minutes. He was running out of excuses.

"Oh hey, tomorrow I can't come, I'm going to go out to lunch with nick."

"Oh... That's ok." I looked down at my lap, the zip lock bag that once held our lunch was now empty... It always was.

Nick

Somehow I managed to escape Mr. Escalante's lecture of how to properly clean a beaker that was once held with poisonous liquids. I smiled at my myself for getting away and him for not being so mad. The excuse "I think I'm gonna crap my pants" always works. Sure it was nasty, but hey, you gotta do, what you gotta do. I ran into the lunch room to find my best friend sitting out the table, by herself staring at the boy who broke her heart.

"Hey..."

She turned around and stretched a small smile, "hey."

"You would not believe what just happened!"

"What?"

I sat down next to her and faced her, "so I was cleaning up in chemistry about to come here! But then Mr. Escalante stopped me saying I wasn't cleaning my beaker right! And so 2 minutes into his lecture I told him I ate something funny before chemistry and I was gonna crap my pants... He let me go."

She laughed, "Oh gosh nick... I'd never be able to tell a teacher that!" but yet she still laughed. I loved the sound of her laugh; it always gave me a smile.

"But when it's Mr. Escalante giving a lecture... I'd say anything."

"Understood."

I ran a hand through my hair, "so are you done eating! Do you want to go out to the field?"

She looked past me, "um... You go ahead; I'm going to stay here"

I turned around to see Liam sitting down talking with his group of friends, "Miley..."

"Don't nick, just don't."

And so I didn't... Because no matter what I would say to her, she'd just tell me how much she loves him, and that's the last thing I need.

Joe

I'm not proud of myself, but I don't hate myself. The fact I lied to Taylor makes me want to tell her how much I wish I could love her. But how was I going to do that? She thought I did love her... There's the key word 'did' but though I didn't love her, I couldn't hurt her fragile heart. I couldn't bear to see her cry. It was hard enough to be betraying her behind her back, but to actually confess? Man was I going to hell... But maybe god will understand my righteous doing in all this... Or not.

"Hey Joe."

I turned around, "oh, hey man."

"How was lunch with Taylor?"

"Well..." I looked down at my hands, "I kinda missed the lunch part, but I did have time to talk to her."

Nick shook his head, "man, what happened?"

"Uh, Taylor stopped me on my way. He wanted to play football."

He laughed, "oh Taylor. Man if he keeps it up then you'll no longer have a girlfriend!"

"Ya... Kinda sucks. So how's Miley?"

He sighed, "Man, she's a wreck! Liam totally screwed her up! Today I got to lunch to find her staring at him! And so I asked if she wanted to go out to the field and she just said no and continued to stare at him."

I shook my head; Miley was like a sister to me! And to see her so crushed by some ass no one even really likes, makes it so much worse. "That sucks dude..."

"It does."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure." nick said shrugging.

I felt sorry for nick... He has loved Miley since the day he laid eyes on her, and now he has to try to mend her broken heart. But then again, I just wish we could switch places. I think I'd rather prefer to try to mend a girl's broken heart, instead of breaking it.

Taylor L.

It never failed to amaze me how amazing my school life was! Senior, rich, popular, hot, on the football team, girls love me! It's great! My life couldn't get any better, and I never thought different... Except for the times when Joe kissed his girlfriend. Every time I saw those two together, I realized my life wasn't totally perfect yet... I didn't have the love of my life! And ok, so I guess you're thinking. Your Taylor lautner! You have every girl drooling for you! You don't need a girlfriend! And it was all true... But actually, there was one girl who I wanted to be friends with. Even more than that actually, but for now I had to stick to friends. She was unfortunately taken... Has been since our junior year. But I didn't know that... I first noticed her in the library, ya, I know right? Me, in the library! Anyways, I had to go in there to get some stupid book for English literature, and there she was... Sitting at one of the tables with her head tilted and her hair all to one side. She was beautiful; I didn't go talk to her because she left before I could. Then that whole week I tried to look for her! But I never found her... Then one day, during lunch I found her! I was so excited, that's when everything crumbled. She wasn't alone, attached to her waist was my best friend... Joe. So as you can see, there's no way I'll ever get her. But every time I see her, it's like the room lights up, and my world lifts up a little higher. I just wish she knew that. Then again… there was one part of my life I didn't even want to think about. It's not always like that… Sometimes he doesn't come back for weeks, and his temper only gets bad when he is around, which is never. I'm never there anyways, but they're the only thing that brings me back. One phone call and I'll run to protect them.

Logan

I've been to 14 different schools in my lifetime. And it all turns out the same at each school. I come off as the bad boy, mysterious kid! Everyone thinks that I do drugs and just play with girls heads. And they all assume this because of my black leather jacket, my combat boots, and my motorcycle. Then when I have to move again, (dads job) they all think I was expelled. I'm not sure why I don't change their views, but I mean why do I need to? I don't care what they think, if they think I'm a bad ass kid, and then let them think it. And I guess somewhere along the line, I did turn into the mystery guy no one could figure out completely. I never settled down completely to make actual friends, so no one knew the truth. So here's the truth. I love to play baseball, listen to the killers, I love debating, I wear a leather jacket cause it keeps me warm, and I wear the boots because they were my dad's. My parents split when I was 5 and she got remarried when I was 6. So that's why I move, it's stupid... And now here I am, landing in Ohio, and soon to be going to school at Canyon view high school


	2. Chapter 2

Miley

How come when you finally find out who you are, someone walks up and then pulls the rug out from under them. I had a perfect hypothesis of who I was and what I wanted. Then one day, Liam came along. I expected him to hold me and say he loved me, and then I'd tell him I loved him, meaning it! And then I'd have a clear view of what I wanted. But instead of holding me, he extended his arm and dropped something cold into my hand.

"I'm sorry, but this just isn't working." then he softly kissed my forehead and left.

I watched him walk away confused. Then I slowly unfolded my fingers and saw a guitar pick. A golden colored pick with a small engraving.

'Miley and Liam, forever and always'

The tears suddenly started to break the surface. How could this happen? And then suddenly, I lost who I was.

Demi

I sat quietly in photography, the topic of which film to use was beyond me. I honestly didn't care, plain film worked for me. I grabbed my pencil and started to sketch the radiant smile of the love of my life. Then suddenly I heard the door open and everyone turn their heads to face whoever it was. Suddenly my lips spread wide and I couldn't help but get butterflies.

"May I help you?"

He handed the note to the teacher, "it's from the office."

Mrs. Scotty read the note then looked straight at me, "Ms. Lovato, they need you in the office."

I nodded and grabbed my things; I could see the envy in each girl's eyes as they watched me leave the room with the one and only Joe Jonas. It was no doubt that every girl in the school just loved him! And I got the privilege to walk with him.

"How'd you do it?"

He smiled at me, "let's just say... I've had experience."

I laughed, "So what exactly are we doing?"

"Well," Joe grabbed my things and threw them into my locker, and then he gently held my hand and pushed open the front doors. "We're going to go out and eat for a change. I honestly don't need another lunch in that janitorial closet! And I'd like to take you out for once... Since we can't do it any other time." and he was right! We could never actually go out on a date, the fact that someone from our school could walk through any one of those doors. It was a small town, there wasn't one place you could go without there being another person you knew, or recognized from school.

Joe suddenly squeezed my hand, "I'm sorry..."

I looked down at our hands then back up at him, "don't be."

"No... I should. I mean, I'm hurting you... The fact that we can't be a regular couple. It's just-"

"Taylor, I know. I get that you still love her." I honestly did know that, but then again, why the heck was I still with him? Its cause I knew despite Taylor and his past... I was his future.

"It's not that... I just don't want to break her heart. She's fragile."

I nodded, "I get it." but as I spoke those words, I realized, I truly didn't.

Selena

I took my time to get to class, I didn't want to learn about pointless math, and that everyone knows we won't ever use again. School was pointless; there was no reason to be locked away in this place for 8 hours. Honestly? They should get the hint that no one, NO ONE! Pays attention... ok, maybe Mandy Simons listens to what the lesson is, she even writes the lunch menu down so she knows what she's eating. But seriously? No one else even pays attention, like I said before... .pointless.

Then suddenly I felt this huge crash into my shoulder, and then everything went black. When I opened my eyes, everything seemed hazy, but as my vision started to come back, I saw a kid hovering over me. He looked... panicked, very panicked.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you ok?"

I slowly sat up, looking around to see the hallway still deserted, and my things scattered everywhere. "I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "ya, I think so."

The kid ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "my first day of school and I already managed to knock a kid unconscious!"

I laughed, "Hey, its ok, don't worry. No blood, no harm"

"Ya, but dude! I knocked you unconscious for like… a minute!"

My smile faded, and replaced with a hardcore glare "I'm not a dude"

He looked at me with wide eyes as if he could just die, "Sorry."

"I'm kidding!" I laughed, but he didn't think it was funny, "ok I'm sorry too. So you're new?"

He nodded, "ya, I just moved here from Michigan."

"You came from Michigan to Ohio? You're screwed up."

He smiled a little, "trust me… not my idea, anyways, I move a lot"

I nodded, "understood." I slowly pushed myself off the floor and the kid immediately tried to help me up. "Thanks"

"It's the least I can do." Then he gathered all my things, dusted them off, and gave them back. I laughed. "What?"

"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow, "tell me."

"It's just that… you don't seem like the guy who would apologize after knocking someone down. You seem like a guy who'd knock people down for a hobby" he looked down at his shoes. "Oh sorry, that was really rude of me."

He shook his head, "no! No… it's ok, I totally understand where you're coming from. I do come off as one of those bad boy kind of guys."

"But you're not."

He shook his head again, "no, I honestly am not."

I nodded, "well, I'm glad we got that straight."

"Ya, it is."

I looked up at the clock, "oh, well I need to get to class."

"Right, please don't let me keep you."

I smiled then started to walk away. "Oh!" I turned around, "what's your name? You know… for legal references, just in case I do find a gash in my head."

His eyes widened and the blood drained from his head.

"I'm kidding."

"Right… of course… um, my names Logan."

I smiled, "Logan… I'm selena." Then I turned back around and left.

Taylor s.

I walked slowly to Joe as he stood at his locker. His bag was opened and he was shoving papers into it. I couldn't help but smile at his frustration.

"Are you ok?"

He looked at me and a small smile appeared on his face, "ya, I just have a lot of homework, that's all."

I nodded, "ok, well anything I can help with?"

"Get me away from this prison we call school?"

I laughed, "I think I can do that."

"And where will you take me?"

I searched my mind for something to say, "mmm, not sure. How about we just walk and see where it takes us?"

He pretended to ponder the idea, and then finally nodded, "why not?" then he shut his locker and I grabbed his hand slightly and entwined our fingers. He looked down at our hands as though he wasn't certain, but then looked away and just went along with it.

Nick

I could tell Miley was thinking of Liam. When wasn't she thinking about that douche bag? It was like there wasn't a day that boy ran through her head. She stared down at her notebook.

"Miley...?"

She looked up at me with tears brimming in her eyes, "we used to use this notebook to write back and forth to each other."

I looked down at the notebook; surely enough there was endless pages full of back and forth writing. Liams writing in blue and miley's in purple. I looked back up at her and saw tears streaming down her face. "Miley please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, it just hurts so much."

"Well..." last thing I can think of, humor."Like I always say, everybody hurts, everybody feels that way!"

She cracked a smile, "nick... Avril sang that."

I struggled, "ok, so she did. But it's a wise message."

"Thanks Nicky."

I put an arm around her, "he's a jerk mi, please don't get upset over him."

She nodded, "I'll try."

"'do or do not, there is no try.'"

She rolled her eyes, "oh gosh!"

I laughed, "You know it's true."

Joe

I held Taylor's hand loosely, letting air slip between our fingers. I could tell she didn't want to let go. I knew her heart was praying that I wouldn't let her slide between the cracks. I understood how worried and scared she was becoming. I wasn't trying to hurt her; I was trying to protect her.

"Joe?"

I looked at her as she stared straight ahead, "yeah?"

"If I ask you a question... Will you answer it truthfully? Be honest with me?"

I hesitated to reply, "Ok..."

"Do you... Still love me?" I looked at her, then back at our hands. She wanted honest? "Be honest."

I sighed; I knew what I had told Demi. I told her that I had no feelings for her anymore, but as I looked into her eyes, I saw so much hope and pain… then I remembered the first day I told her I loved her, her hair was straight, which she rarely did. We sat on the sand watching the sunset at the beach, she smiled at me…  
>"What?"<p>

I pushed her hair behind her ear, "Have I ever told you I loved you?"

She looked at me with big eyes; I saw tears form, "You… you love me?"

I nodded, "Ya Taylor… I do."

"Joe?" Taylor brought me out of my flashback; she still had that hope in her eyes.

"Ya Taylor... I do." And I knew I still did, as much as I tried not to.

She looked at me, a sign of relief in her expression. "I love you too."

"Why such a random question Tay?"

She shrugged, "I just never hear you say it anymore."

"Oh... I'm sorry,"

"Its ok." then I looked deep into her eyes, and I couldn't resist kissing her. She seemed shocked at first, but soon she kissed back. And I could still feel the soaring of my mind and the happiness that built. But then I had opened my eyes to see Demi standing 15 feet away, staring right at me. Then I quickly pulled away but to see Demi gone and Taylor flustered. But that's when I knew Taylor had realized... I had let go of her hand.

Taylor L.

I got scared as I stared at the man in front of me. He looked angry, but he didn't do anything at all. He just stood there staring at me, I tried to look away but his pastel green eyes just kept staring and it was hard to look away from him. This never happened unless he absolutely wanted it to. The intoxicating smell filtered my nose and I could help but want to cry. The tears slowly slipped my eyes. I could tell he was getting angrier, he'll probably tell me I shouldn't cry and that I was being a pansy ass. But what was I supposed to do? The smell, the fear, the ache. I saw them standing in the corner huddled, afraid of what was going to happen, I knew that they were terrified, as was I. I knew he could smell my fear, but he didn't take a hit, he didn't yell, he just stared... And I think that might have been the scariest thing he's ever done.

Logan

I walked into the grocery store and looked around, not familiar with my surroundings. Now where were you supposed to find the garlic? Mom finally decided it was time to actually make the dinner instead of ordering it. So she made me run to the store to buy garlic. I walked to isle 5 but to notice it was all full of soup. So I sharply turned around and ran into someone.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" I looked down at the girl who fell to the floor, and then I recognized the face. "Shit..."

She laughed, "Again? Are you going to make this a habit of yours Logan?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I don't know, depends on how many times we're going to run into each other."

"If that's the case, I better avoid you." I felt my hand fall and I couldn't help but feeling disappointed. "I'm just kidding."

I pretended to smile, "no, I know."

"Right..."

"Hey I feel bad; this is the second time, how about... I buy you whatever you want in this store?"

Her eyebrow lifted, "anything?"

I nodded, "anything."

"Ok then..." she started walking down isles and I followed her, she stopped in the middle of the kitchen ware isle."Buy me this spatula."

"A spatula?"

She nodded, "yes, you heard me. I want this specific spatula."

I grabbed it off the shelf and handed it to her, "ok then... But why the spatula?"

"Because I'm going to make pancakes... And you my friend? Are invited." she smiled and started to the cashier registers. "Come on Logan, I'm not buying remember?"

I smiled and followed, grabbing my wallet to pay for the spatula.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok you guys... so, here's my third chapter, problem is, i'm not getting a lot of feed back. And it's bumming me out:/ I mean I don't have like 20+ and you get the next chapter, that isn't what i'm saying. I mean, that'd be awesome! But I guess, I just want some more comments. If I don't get many, I might not upload anymore for this story. I have a really good vibe on this one, and i'm thinking about making this a series. It won't be like my others, where I have like 10 chapters and it's over, I'm hoping to keep this one alive and going. If you have any suggestions on what you want to happen or if I should add more couples, please do so! I'd love to hear what you have to say! Just please? More comments, that's all I'm asking, not that much right? So here's chapter 3, enjoy:) **

Miley

"Liam" it just came out, nothing to bring it back, nothing to keep it from anyone hearing it.

He turned and looked at me. My stomach flipped and I could hear my heart beating fast. He started to walk close, close enough that I didn't have to talk with many people listening. "Hey."

"Sorry..."

He shook his head, "it's ok."

"I just wanted to ask… How things were?" why'd you break my heart?

"Everything's good." he shoved his hands in his pocket. My eyes flickered, I looked away so he wouldn't witness that I saw him do that. He always put his hands in his pocket if he was bored or annoyed with someone. What was I doing? I couldn't say anything except look at him.

"Hey." someone said from behind. I turned to see nick striding over to us. "You still need a ride mi-" then he saw Liam. "Oh, sorry."

Liam shook his head, "no, it's ok. I needed to catch up to my friends anyway." then he gave a little look that told me goodbye and walked out the doors.

I looked down fiddling with my hands. Nick sighed, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to."

I shook my head, sure I was upset Liam left and that it was ruined, but I was kind of happy nick interrupted. "No, actually I was kind of glad you came. I didn't even mean to call him, I just yelled out his name. And he put his hands in his pockets, which meant he was annoyed with me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Miley." he looked at my sincerely and that seemed to soften the ache. I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around me, and then I just pulled him close and just hugged him. He didn't hesitate to respond, he just held me back just as tight... And it almost seemed like he was Liam.

Demi

I walked home and felt the tears slide down my face, I didn't need this. I guess I knew I'd see it happen one day... But never thought it'd hurt me this bad. I could hear them too, I heard him say he loved her... And that was enough to say that him and me were never going to be official. We'd always eat in the janitor's closet together eating our lunches. There'd never be a time when we could go out at night for a real date. He'd never be able to brag about his girlfriend or ever show me to them. He can't take me to prom, and he'll never ask me to marry him. Because no matter what... Taylor would always stand in the way of him ever seeing what he really wanted.

Selena

That next day i watched Taylor flaunt his black eye. It looked really bad, but he acted as if it was nothing! He said he got into a fight with some college guys. But I could tell that wasn't it at all. I wished I could go up to him and tell him he'd be ok. But I saw all the girls touch his toned arms and giggle saying how strong he was. Was that really what he wanted? I'd give anything to be able to be with him. Everything about him made me get butterflies, his eyes, his smile, his muscles, the way he walked, how when he scored a touch down he ran in circles with his fists in the air. He was always so genuine to those around him. I'm sure he's the only jock and rich kid who isn't a complete jerk! I was falling for him everyday...

The bell rang and being snapped out of my thoughts. I walked down the bleachers and made my way into the school. As I walked through the door someone shoved me pushing me to my knees.

I shook my head, "Logan... How many times-"

"Damn, sorry."

I looked up at the tall tan toned boy looking down at me, "oh, no it's ok. I'm sorry I thought you were-"

"It's ok." Taylor offered a hand towards me, "let me help you up."

I could feel my cheeks burn red, I slowly took his hand. My heart quickly racing, they were so smooth and strong. "Thanks"

He nodded, "I'm really sorry, you know kids pushing around trying to get to class. I hope you didn't get hurt."

"Oh I'm fine... But your eye..." I was taking a huge risk by saying these things. I tried not to stutter the fact that I'm a sweating bead... Which is disgusting.

"It's nothing, get worse injuries. Anyways, I better go."

I nodded, disappointed, "oh right."

"Sorry again." he started to walk away but turned around, "Selena right?"

I felt my mouth open a little, but quickly nodded, "ya... Selena."

"Ok cool. See ya around."

I waited for him to turn around the corner then I jumped around, "Taylor knows my name!" and I hoped that... He'd always remember it.

Taylor S. 

I walked with Joe to his house and said goodbye. I watched him walk into his house before leaving for my own. I should feel happy... I should be calling every single friend I had telling them what happened. But all I could think was... This isn't going to work. He did love me, but not enough to keep me. I could tell how hesitant he was when he told me he loved me. I know he cared about me, but was it going to work? People fall out of love... But still have some feelings. I knew he wasn't the kind of guy, who would intentionally hurt someone, but every moment I found myself saying, "don't leave me."

Nick

I walked into the mall with Selena and Miley.

"So he really knew your name?" Miley asked with a huge smile.

She nodded, "ya! He did! He was like 'Selena right?' and I was just like 'oh my god."

Miley squealed, "That's awesome!"

I nodded in agreement, "so do you think you'll talk more? Or what?"

She shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

"You know... I could talk to him? Since he's Joe's best friend and everything. I think he's coming over tonight to play COD."

Selena's face lit up, "that would be great! But... I think it'd be awesome if I could come over when he was there!"

Miley smiled, "oh yes! That would be even better!"

"Ok... That could work."

They both hugged me, Selena saying, "Thank you Nicky!"

I laughed, "anytime." Miley smiled at me and mouth thank you. I nodded at her... She then started to walk ahead with Selena looking at stores for clothes. I found myself watching Miley every second.

"Hey, Miley?"

She turned around and smiled at me, "ya nick?"

"Are you happy?"

She looked back at Selena who walked into a store, "I think I am..."

"So... Liam's out right?"

"Not yet..."

I nodded disappointed, "ok." she walked into the store, all I felt is my heart pulling away. Pulling away from the girl I thought I'd always love.

Joe

The ceiling fan spun around and around. I felt like I was being hypnotized... I wish someone could control what I do. Tell me what to do what to say. I bet they'd know whom to give up... Taylor has always been there for me she cares about me. She's beautiful and funny... But Demi was all those too. They were both amazing.

"Hey!"

I sat up, "hey Taylor."

"You ready for some COD?" he jumped next to me, "cause dude I just totally have 3 things of coffee and coke on my way over here man. I'm totally psyched."

I looked as if he was crazy, "uh..."

His smile disappeared, "just joshing dude! What's wrong?"

"Girl problems."

His eyes widened a little, "Taylor?"

I nodded, "ya... I mean its kind of going good... But I can tell she isn't happy."

"Oh, well... I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

He put his hand on his neck, "you still up for COD?"

I nodded, "ya sure."

At first I wasn't so excited but somehow my best friend has a way of making me forget things and just enjoy the moment. I could honestly say, if it weren't for some people in his life, he'd have the perfect life.

"Sorry about the eye."

He shrugged, "don't worry about it dude. It's nothing, just a bruise."

"Did it hurt?"

"Like hell man... But as long as it's only me you know?"

"Don't let this keep happening to you Taylor."

He nodded, "I know... But you know I can't just get rid of it you know?"

"Ya... Well I'm sorry."

"Don't be dude."

I knew he didn't mean that... He was miserable.

Taylor L.

I was totally kicking Joe's ass in video games. He just had so much on his mind. I totally understood.

"Dude, I told you not to choose Bowser. He's fat man."

Joe shrugged, "ya, but he's a stud."

"And you're an idiot. He isn't a stud! Ditty Kong is a stud. And Bowser is jack ass, he kidnaps princess peach."

"She's a babe! Of course he's going to kidnap her. I'd kidnap her."

I nodded, "true, true."

"Ya, so don't bag on Bowser for snatching the babe."

"Fine, I won't bag on the deuce."

Joe punched my arm, "shut up man!"

I laughed, "Man your such a girl!"

Before Joe could tackle me the door opened, "hey guys."

Joe looked up, "hey nick." Selena and Miley walked through the door, "and sel and Miley."

Miley smiled, "hey Joey. Tay beating you in Mario kart again?"

I nodded, "yes, cause he chose Bowser again."

Nick shook his head, "dude! You know better than that!"

Joe pointed to the TV at Bowser, "no no, Bowser is a stud, I'll choose him all I want."

Miley and Selena giggled, I looked over at Selena, "hey selena."

She smiled wide; she had a pretty smile, and a cute laugh. "Hi Taylor."

"Call me Tay, everyone else does."

She nodded, "ok... Tay." I smiled at her and I could tell she was blushing.

Miley looked at nick, "me and sel are going to go get a drink."

Nick nodded, "ok, I'll be up in a few." when they left nick looked at me, "what's up between you two?"

"Who? Me and Selena?" Joe and nick nodded. "Nothing, I mean I ran into her after lunch. That's about it... I've actually never talked to her before that."

"She seems to have a little something for you." Joe said nudging me.

"What? No she doesn't!"

Nick nodded, "don't say anything but she does think your super cute." saying super cute in a Girly voice.

"So? A lot of girls think that. Not to brag. So honestly this is nothing different."

"I think you should ask her out." I looked at Joe as if he were crazy.

"I'm not asking her out."

"Why not?" they both asked.

"Well..." because I was in love with someone else. "What if she doesn't want to?" could I be a bigger idiot?

Nick laughed, "Just ask man."

I thought about it. She was pretty and from what I hear she's smart and really nice. I couldn't let them think I liked someone else.

Miley and Selena walked in before I could reply. Miley smiled, "nick coming up?"

Nick nodded, "ya." he eyes me gesturing me to ask. Then he started to walk upstairs.

Selena started to follow, "Selena" she looked at me and smiled really big. I walked over to her, "you know... I was wondering... If..."

"Yes?" she asked.

"If you liked rainbows."

Her shoulders dropped a little, I'm a dick. "Ya... I like rainbows." then she ran upstairs.

Joe looked at me in disbelief, "if you like rainbows? Man you are an idiot!"

"I like being single! I don't need a girl ruining that."

"Whatever."

Logan

"You know... I think I like it here." I said as I pushed a fry into my mouth.

My dad flipped the channel, "I bet you do."

I rolled my eyes, "when are we going to just settle down?"

He put down the remote and looked at me, "i don't know Logan, I honestly don't know."

"God dad... My life is screwed up! And it's your damn job's entire fault! Did you know I met this girl? Ya I like her, but what's the point in getting close to her?" I stormed out of the house walking down the foreign street. I realized I'd never be able to have a stable life... Not now... Not soon... I turned the corner into an alley.

"Hey kid."

I stopped, "hi."

"You go to my high school."

"I guess?"

The guy did look familiar, "I'm a senior."

I nodded, "my names Logan."

"Drake. Wanna join me?"

I looked down at the bottles of beer, "no I'm ok."

Drake laughed, "You sure look like a kid who would."

I shrugged, "well I'm not."

"Your loss dude, I've got a friend coming."

I eyed the beer, I've only had one drink before... It was ok... But I knew I shouldn't.

"Seem like your troubled man."

"Ya... I am."

"Family?"

I nodded, "how'd you know?"

"You just have the look."

He looked like he understood, "have the same problems?"

He nodded, "of course dude. My moms a coke addict, dad screwed me over when I was a kid, brother doesn't even visit. I think he's the only one who's made it to college."

Without thinking I sat down, "man you're more messed than I am."

"I usually Am." he handed me a beer.

I looked down at it but took a sip anyway, we kept talking. Then later his friend came with some more beer and some weed. I didn't take any... I knew better, but I kept having a bottle after another. They understood me... They understood what it felt like to be misunderstood.

**COMMENT PLEASE!:D (I'm desperate;) Also! Follow me on Twitter! im_only_human16**


End file.
